


1

by WifeyLitchfieldDiaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz/pseuds/WifeyLitchfieldDiaz
Summary: Bunch of prompts for Supergirl character’s, fem reader!





	1

Prompts

* * *

✘ “I didn’t think we would end up in this situation.” 

✘ “Well this is awkward.”

✘ “I’m sorry, what’s your name.”

✘ “You got hurt because of me.”

✘ “I think this is the end of the road for us.”

✘ “Don’t forget to call.”

✘ “You are perfect the way you are.”

✘ “My mom always said live your life to the fullest because no one ever makes it out alive.”

✘ “Don’t worry, she scares me too.”

✘ “Hey, I’m not normal either.”

✘ “I walk with too much confidence to be in the dark.”

✘ “Fuck you.” “You already have.”

✘ “This was a mistake.”

✘ “Don’t blame me, it’s the baby.”

✘ “Oh my god, is that snow?”

✘ “Looks like we’re stuck here.”

✘ “Why you of all people?”

✘ “And people think I’m the clingy one.”

✘ “Why does everyone hate me?”

✘ “You wouldn’t be the first.”

✘ “I hate Christmas.”

✘ “143, baby.”

✘ “You never forget.”

✘ “Love, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. You made me feel it.”

✘ “Is any addiction healthy?”

✘ “Please, I could have you on your knees in seconds.”

✘ “At least I didn’t cheat.”

✘ “I didn’t fall, I tripped and got back up.”

✘ “I’m not complaining.”

✘ “She did it.”

✘ “Get out!”

✘ “Get out!” “I didn’t know you were in the shower.”

✘ “Looks better on you anyway.”

✘ “You can’t save everyone.”

✘ “Maybe I’m not who you thought I was.”

✘ “Don’t leave me, please.”

✘ “You and me could conquer the world.”

✘ “I’m not childish.”

✘ “The world never sleeps, maybe that’s the reason we die.”

✘ “Old friends, nothing more and nothing less.”

✘ “Your sister?”

✘ “Oh no, I’m in danger. Hold on I’m busy, I could schedule this in at 10am next Monday if that works for you.”

✘ “We’re just two lost souls, but I’m not lost now I’ve found you.”

✘ “I’m not crazy, I’m the only sane person in the world.”

✘ “You should have fucking thought about that.”

✘ “I’m just pregnant.”

✘ “This is why I’m a lesbian.”

✘ “Come find me when you’re 100% sure.”

✘ “I don’t want to feel pain.”

✘ “Truthfully I never thought about how I’d die until I met you.”  



End file.
